


talk to me

by chaeeeyoung



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeeeyoung/pseuds/chaeeeyoung
Summary: minji loves the expression on yoohyeon's face as she tells her the things she loves but perhaps, yoohyeon's been talking way too much and minji had enough of it.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	talk to me

“Do you know Period Syncing happens?”

“Period what?” Minji manages to respond at her girlfriend’s question.

The both of them are now lying on the bed, facing each other, with a blanket covering their legs. The digital clock on top of their bedside table in its glowing red colour displays the numbers 23:15, an indication night time has come; it’s late and Yoohyeon keeps on talking.

“I said, Period Syncing.” Yoohyeon says, pronouncing the English words almost perfectly.

Minji tries her best not to yawn to not look disinterested with her girlfriend’s nightly fact reveals. Actually, on their first day of living together, Yoohyeon mentioned how she loves talking about random stuff she reads on the internet at night and that sharing that knowledge with Minji isn’t so bad now that they’re living together and so, Yoohyeon started her nightly ritual.

Every night, before they sleep, Yoohyeon will tell her random facts, including irrelevant ones which Minji thinks at some point needed stopping because most of the time, after getting home from work, she just gets so tired and wanted to kiss Yoohyeon goodnight before heading to dreamland.

But then, she couldn’t just tell the other girl to stop because she saw how fascinated Yoohyeon gets while talking; she can’t help but notice how the latter’s eyes dilate, the tone of her voice becomes high-pitched and the latter is more subject to being more talkative; rambling and speaking in fast-pace as Yoohyeon went on with her story-telling and fact reveals.

Minji thinks it’s cute and most of the times, she doesn’t listen to the other girl anymore as she tells her stuff. She’ll just find herself smiling as she watches her girlfriend’s face change over time as it matches what the latter was talking about. 

Like now.

She sees Yoohyeon, lying on the bed beside her. She notices how her girlfriend’s face glow as the moonlight hits her skin, how her eyes became even more stunning to the point she’s even counting how many times the latter has blinked which she thinks is more than a thousand now.

“Yah! Are you even listening?” Yoohyeon reprimands, snapping her fingers in front of Minji.

Minji chuckles as she sees her girlfriend pouting, the latter’s eyebrows furrowed, and her nose crunched up.

_Cute._

“Of course, baby.” Minji whispers at the other girl, blowing a kiss towards her direction in the end. “What are you saying again?” Minji tries to pacify her girlfriend as she intertwines the latter’s fingers with hers, playing with Yoohyeon’s thumb.

“Stop spacing out." Yoohyeon says in a whining manner and Minji, without thinking, gives the latter a peck for it.

“What was that for?”

“Now what? I can’t even kiss my girlfriend?” It’s now Minji’s turn to pout, hoping Yoohyeon will let her pass and the latter thankfully did.

“Back to what I was saying, Period Syncing is also known as menstrual synchrony. It’s based on the theory that when you come in physical contact with another person who menstruates, your pheromones influence each other so that eventually, your monthly cycles line up.”

“They should call it Bluetooth pussies instead.” Minji says, earning a smack from Yoohyeon. “What?”

“I hate you.” Yoohyeon, trying to hide her laugh, freed her hand from the latter’s grasp as she attempts to turn her back on her girlfriend, who's now a laughing mess.

Minji, after minutes of laughing, bites her lip as she tries to scoot closer to the other girl, giving her a backhug. With her head now resting on Yoohyeon’s shoulder, she gives the latter a kiss on her ear down to her neck to the latter’s shoulder. “You think that will work?”

“Is there any reason that it won’t?” Minji mutters as she continues to trail kisses on the latter’s shoulder, her fingers now playing with the hem of Yoohyeon’s pajama top, attempting to get inside of it. “Okay, y-yes it’s working.” Yoohyeon stutters as she intertwines her fingers with Minji’s playful hands, stopping the latter from advancing any further. “Baby, stop.”

Minji, still leaving marks on Yoohyeon’s shoulders only went back to her neck, sucking on the latter’s pulse point. “ _Ah.”_ Yoohyeon accidentally lets out a low moan which earned a knowing smirk on Minji’s lips. She released her hold on Yoohyeon’s hand as she used them to gently ran up and down on the latter’s clothed thighs, coaxing shivers out of her girlfriend.

_This shuts her up and it works every. single. time._

Yoohyeon can feel her cheeks heating up as she felt Minji’s fingers playing with the garter of her pajama pants, she thinks the latter is too eager to take it off. “Are you. . .” Minji trails, uttering the words in her deep voice turning into a rather provocative whisper as she said the words directly in Yoohyeon’s ears. “. . . not mad anymore?” She proceeds to nip on her girlfriend’s earlobe, her mind seemingly has changed as her hands proceeds to slip inside the latter’s pajamas and Yoohyeon is just. . . letting her as Minji felt her girlfriend involuntarily spreading her thighs for her.

“Tell me more about period syncing or whatever that is.” Minji whispers once more earning a whimper from her girlfriend and she thinks she can never get tired of hearing her let out those sounds.

She wanted to hear more.

Yoohyeon now has her eyes wide shut as she felt Minji’s hands playing with her heat indirectly as she feels her fingers making their way through her panties. “I-I. . .” Yoohyeon stumbles over her words as she felt the blonde rubbing in circles aggressively. “Come again, hmm?” Yoohyeon’s moans were just what Minji expected, soft and needy.

Perhaps she’s enjoying this a little too much.

Minji felt the other girl slowly rocking her hips against her hand and so, she playfully teased the latter as she stopped the movement of her fingers below and oh boy, her girlfriend just let out the cutest moan ever; it was almost close to a sob and Minji never felt so satisfied.

“Why did you stop?” Yoohyeon manages to utter, still panting, redness spreading throughout her cheeks. Thankfully, she’s facing the other side of the bed and so Minji couldn’t see her flustered face.

“I told you to recite some facts of yours, didn’t I?”

Yoohyeon lets out a yelp as Minji forced her to another position in a swift motion, with her hands behind her back, her knees on the mattress. She then felt the latter’s hand pushing her back more into the bed. “Now, speak.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, a way to beat writer's block i think


End file.
